


Drenched Squirrel

by sapphirecobalt



Series: sapphirecobalt's Story Times [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Funny, M/M, Pranks, Sam POV, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirecobalt/pseuds/sapphirecobalt
Summary: Sam finds Dean trying to prank Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: sapphirecobalt's Story Times [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927117
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Drenched Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You're soaked" by [ saltnhalo](https://saltnhalo.tumblr.com/). Edited buy not beta'd.

"Hey, Dean, have you seen - what are you doing?" Sam walked up to Dean, cutting himself off when he saw his brother looking around the corner, as if he were hiding from something - or _someone_ \- but wanted to watch it from this vantage point.

" _Shuddup, Sam_ ," Dean whispered with a sense of urgency. 

Sam frowned at Dean’s tone, confused as to what was so important Dean required silence but had him laughing at the same time. It didn't take very long, thanks to decades of experience, for Sam to figure out what Dean was up to. 

"Who are you pranking this time?" Sam asked, mildy curious.

"Look," was all Dean said as he looked around the corner, trying - and failing - to stifle his giggling.

Sam sighed. He came here for a reason: to ask Dean if he'd seen Sam's laptop lately. But Sam had to admit, he was a bit curious as to who the recipient of Dean’s latest prank was, mostly because he was glad Dean moved on from pranking Sam to playing jokes on others.

Sam got behind Dean, without invading his personal space and as close to the wall as he could get, and looked around the corner.

No one was in the hallway.

Sam frowned.

"Dean, what’s-?"

"Shuddup, Sammy, just watch." Dean chastized.

A minute passes. Then another. And ano-

With a flap of his wings Castiel appeared in the bunker's hallway.

"Dean?" He called with his back to the person he was looking for.

"I heard your prayer." Cas walked towards Dean's room.

"You said you wanted to see me?" When Cas got to Dean’s door he paused right in front of it.

Sam furrowed his brows in confusion. 

_Why did Cas stop?_

Castiel got on one knee and began to tie his shoe. 

Sam straightened up and took a couple steps back from Dean after tapping him on the shoulder. 

When Dean turned around, Sam raised his eyebrows expectantly, as if to say _Well?_

Dean gave Sam a pointed look. _You have to wait for it._

Sam sighed, resigned. He gave Dean a look back. _Fine._

Before either of them could peak into the hallway and see what Cas was up to, a dark shadow eclipsed Dean. The brothers looked up to discover -

A large glob of clear water, easily a few gallons, floating right over Dean's head.

Baffled, Sam began, "What the - ?" But before Sam could finish, the giant undulating water blob burst like a bubble, all of the water pouring on Dean as if he had his own personal rain cloud that decided to, quite literally, rain on his parade.

Sam yelped and took a few steps back, so he wouldn't get wet, while confusion and shock turned into laughing at his brother's misfortune.

" _What the hell?_ " Dean asked, no one in particular, angrily.

Sam folded his arms over his stomach as it began to hurt from laughing so much. "Dude, you're soaked!" His cheeks hurt too, and tears were streaming down his face, but he didn't care because his older brother looked like an annoyed, drenched squirrel. Dean looked at Sam with murder in his eyes but how could Sam possibly take him seriously when Dean's clothes dripped on the floor?

Dean was about to say something when Cas walked up to the brothers.

"Hello, Sam," Cas greeted him before turning his attention to his older brother. "Hello, Dean. You seem to have a little something - " Cas gestured at Dean, from top to bottom, " - right _there_." He deadpanned.

Which only made Sam laugh even more, to the point where he could barely breathe and his stomach was cramping up. 

"Care to explain, Cas?" Dean asked, only mildly annoyed.

"Did you really believe I wouldn't see the bucket of water perched on top of your door?" Cas' eyes shone with amusement as he quirked the corner of his lips and tilted his head.

"Really, Dean? A bucket of water over the door?" Sam burst into another fit of laughter at Dean's ridiculousness.

"Hey, it's a _classic_!" Dean defended himself, wiping his face.

Cas spoke as Dean wrung his clothes and Sam tried to calm down. "Be that as it may," he smirked, "Dean, you should know better than to prank an Angel of the Lord."

Dean stopped wringing the scrunched up bottom half of the t-shirt he was wearing and looked up at Cas.

Cas gave Dean a brief kiss on the cheek and a hand squeeze, leaving Dean equal parts annoyed at a prank gone wrong and in awe of his angel and leaving Sam with the biggest smile on his face since he can't remember when, wondering how the hell Cas pulled it off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> This fic was live written in the #storytime channel of the Profound Bond Discord Server. Are you 18+? Do you ship Destiel? Come join us at the [Profound Bond Server ](https://discord.gg/profoundbond). We'd love to have you!


End file.
